1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card readers, and particularly to an external universal serial bus (USB) card reader.
2. Description of Related Art
External USB card readers are popular, because they let users conveniently exchange data, photos, games and music stored on memory expansion cards between mobile phones, computers, laptops, cameras, PDAs and other devices. At present however, the USB connector of a card reader typically extends out from a main body of the card reader, and is easily damaged. To protect the USB connector, a cover is designed to cover the USB connector of the card reader. However, the cover is easy to be lost.